This invention relates to a composition comprising quinone methides useful for stabilizing cyclopentadiene compounds such as, for example, cyclopentadiene and dicyclopentadiene. It relates to a process for inhibiting the polymerization of cyclopentadiene compounds. Application may be possible in all process streams comprising cyclopentadiene compounds.